As implantable medical devices continue to decrease in size, the circuit and component layouts enclosed within the device will generally increase in density. This increase in device density may result in device spacing and circuit metal line spacing that may be very close, and may result in cross talk or even arcing. This may be an issue, particularly in an electronic device using high voltage levels.